deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Wave vs Don Krieg
Description Akame Ga Kill vs One Piece. Who gonna win a battle between a armored marine and a armored pirate Interlude Melody:You wear a armor to protect yourself, someone or just to receive power. Teddy:Those two combatants gonna face each other and show what their suits can do in a battle. Melody:Wave the former navy from the Jaegers. Teddy:And Don Krieg,the captain of the Krieg Pirates. Melody:He is Teddy and i am Melody, and we gonna study all their battle skills to see who would win a DEATH BATTLE. Wave Melody:Wave is a young man who born in a little island on the country.He joined the navy to help a man who he respectd and was trained by him in combat. Teddy:And he make a excelent job.Wave become a navy soldier and survive battles against sea monsters and pirates. On the middle of his career as a navy, he obtained his imperial arm, also knows as Teigu to shorten. Melody:Thanks to that, he was choose to enter to a special Police Squad named the Jaegers, led by the most sadistic- Teddy:and beautiful General that ever have. Melody:-of the empire. Together with the others Jaegers, they were made to combat Night Raid and curb the criminal activity. Teddy:But he ended abandoning his place on the Jaegers to run away with Kurome. Melody:Wave is a very capable fighter. He wasn't choose to be part of the Jaegers just because he have a Teigu. He is formidable swordman,slicing monsters with no problem and he show that when he defeated a lot of danger beasts in question of seconds. Teddy:Tatsumi helped him on the begining, but seems that he run away in the middle of the battle.Anyway, he is not good only with a sword, he is very good in hand-to-hand combat, being able to knock out a thief with one kick. Melody:When he want to take serious his battles, he use his Teigu Grand Chariot. A Teigu that cover his body with a almost indestructible armor. His Teigu also give to him a boost on his strength and speed and give to him the ability to fly. Teddy:With that flight ability come a poweful move that he call Grand Fall.A kick what he give falling in high speed guaranted to crush his opponent. Melody:Tatsumi received this kick directly and said that if he didn't blocked the kick, he would be dead. Teddy:And different from the others characters from the manga, he is the only one character that wield more than one Teigu. Melody:His second Teigu is called Mastema. That Teigu is two floating discs that guard a pair of big wings. Teddy:What's the big deal with that Teigu?I also have wings. Melody:But different from you, those wings can throw feathers that can easily pierce the flesh of a human body. Also can launch one of the wings against the enemy in a poweful strike. Teddy:I feel that i was surpassed. Melody:Grand Chariot have a form of a sword that Wave wield with precision, althought he use his hands to fight while using Grand Chariot armor. When he want to take the battle really serious he will use both Mastema and Grand Chariot at the same time. The result is the armor of Grand Chariot with the wings of Mastema. Teddy:Who know the series also knows that a person can use only one Teigu. If try use more than one, the wielder's body will be destroy. Wave is the only character to use two Teigus so far, showing how big is his strength.With both Teigus, his kick technique become even more powerful.He call Grand Fall Flugel. A kick with combined forces of Grand Chariot and Mastema. Melody:Wave is a force to be reconized. He defeated Syura in a fist duel who defeated a entirely group of students of the imperial fist alone, fought against three members of Night Raid alone and like mentioned before, the only one character who use more than one Teigu and survive. Teddy:But even like that, he has his flaws. While his combat skills are perfect, he's lack on emotional control what make him make various mistakes on the battles.Also use more than one Teigu cause a great tension on his body, leaving him in a lot of pain. Melody:But is not anyone who could take him in a battle.Wave show that is a great warrior and one of the strongests members of the Jaegers. Don Krieg Melody:On the East Blue sea, there's no name most feared than the leader of the Krieg Pirates. Teddy:Don Krieg with a bounty of 17,000,000 Belly, show that is a man that must be feared. Melody:He once crossed the Grand Line only to have all the ships under his comand sink on the ocean by the dangers of that sea, forcing him to retreat back to the East Blue. Teddy:But he is not the type of surrender, so he went in find another ship and try again his luck in the Grand Line. Melody: To do that, Krieg rely in a huge arsenal on his body. Anything on his armor can be a mortal weapon. All hidden in his armor called Wootz-Ko no Yoroi. Teddy:Inside of that armor he hid his huge arsenal. He have ten gun barrels hidden .Bombs what explode even in underwater.A spiked mantle.In one shoulder a Needle Machine Gun capable to easily pierce wood and flesh and the other shoulder plate he have a poison gas bomb, one of the most deadly weapons on Krieg arsenal. Melody:A machine gun fire at least 300 to 1800 rounds of bullets per minute, meaning that be in the way of the needle machine gun means that you will have a lot of holes on your body, but since he can only put a limited number of needles, means that he can shot just one time before need to recharge. But Krieg's arsenal not end here. Teddy:He can shot explosive shurikens, have a flame thrower in one hand and a iron net in the other.To cause some damage he use a giant morning star. But he is very dangerous in close combat too. Melody:To that he use two weapons.The one is the Dia no Kobushi, a gauntled embedded with diamonds to cause more damage on his punches.But that diamond gauntled don't compare to his most powerful weapon.A spear called Daisenso. Teddy:That spear and his signature weapon. Combined with his shoulder plates together, explode when hit a direct blow on his opponent. Was told that spear have one ton of weight.Just to see how monstruous is Krieg's strength even to a normal human. Melody:The force of the explosion depends of how strong Krieg swung his weapon and considering that he can lift that spear like was nothing, i said that he can create huge explosions. Krieg show very well why he is the most dangerous criminal of the East Blue. Teddy:But is very confident on his arsenal.Even when Mihawk destroyed his armada, he tried face him. And his armor was broke by Luffy when they fought. Melody:But is not anyone who can handle Don Krieg and his huge arsenal. If you make one mistake against him, you will be dead. Pré-Battle Melody:Aright.We study what we could. What happen next depend on them. Teddy:It is time for a armored DEATH BATTLE! Battle Wave was defeating pirate after pirate.His ship start the chase on the pirate ship to end their actions on the ocean once for all. After defeat the last of them, he direct his attention to the captain. Krieg:Do you have some balls to try face the great Don Krieg bub. Wave pointed Grand Chariot against Krieg who was with his arms crossed. Wave:If i defeat you, your subordinates will give up.Surrender and i will let you live. Krieg:Don't make me laugh bub. Just come and meet your doom. Fight! Wave charged against Krieg who didn't move from the place and stabbed him on the stomach, but the sword was stopped by a golder armor. Krieg raise a arm to smash Wave and he get ready his own arm. Krieg bring down his arm but was hit on the chin by Wave's fist. Wave swing his sword and Krieg dodge, then he try a punch but stop in the same time when Krieg cover himself with a spiked mantle. Distracted, Krieg hit Wave on the stomach with a diamond gauntled and kick him away. Wave land in two feets and jump away when a big morning star almost smashed him on the deck. Wave jump to dodge the giant spiked ball and cut the chain with his sword. Krieg this time reveal all his barrel guns in his armor and open fire, but Wave jump again and coming with his leg ready for a kick,but is caught by surprise by a iron net from Krieg's wrist,trapping him. Krieg:Too easy. Krieg raise his arm and Wave know that's means trouble. From Krieg's wrist come fire from a flamethrower.Wave cut the net and retreat before the fire caught him. Krieg keep try burn Wave and he keep dodging until find a opening and give a sweep kick on the pirate. Wave prepare to punch his face,but Krieg grab the fist and push him away.Wave was got by surprise by the pirate's strength. Krieg give a jump back and throw some bombs on the nave soldier who didn't have any place to hide.Then come the explosion. Krieg:Hahahahahah!Do you really though that could defeat the great Don Krieg?! Wave:Actually,i don't think... Come Wave's voice from the smoke.Krieg look with eyes wide open the navy soldier with black armor. Wave:...i know that i can defeat you! Krieg:You weak fool!Don't think that you have a chance because of that armor!My armor is far superior. Wave:Let me show you that you are wrong! Wave give a huge jump and Krieg couldn't believe that his enemy was flying. Wave:Here come!Grand Fall! Wave come from the sky like a missile and Krieg almost didn't jumped from the way. The kick destroyed completely the deck of the pirate ship. Krieg knew that his opponent become more powerful with that armor.He decide to change the tatic and grab one of his shoulder plates and point to where is Wave. From the shoulder plate appeared some holes.Krieg pull a trigger and fired some poisoned darts on the navy soldier who didn't moved from the place and receive the darts on his armor without worry. Wave:I will give to you one more chance to surrender. Krieg:Silence!Nobody can defeat the great Don Krieg! He grabbed his other shoulder plate and give a shot with his poison gas.Wave's body can be protected,but he still need to breath.Krieg have a triumphant smile on his face. Wave on the other hand was worried with his navy teammates, he know that gas is poisonous, he need to remove this gas now. Is too early for that, but he need get rid of this gas. Wave:Mastema! The wings appeared from his back and he used it to blow away the gas.Krieg couldn't believe.His gas make no effect against his opponent. Wave removed Mastema and start to feel a little pain on his body, but he ignored to face the leader of the pirates. He turn to face Krieg and receive some exploding shurikens on his body. The explosion hurt him a little, but not enough to make Grand Chariot leave. Wave charged against Don Krieg who didn't have choice than use his strongest weapon. He pull out a spear and combined with his shoulder plates. The Daisenso was ready for combat. Wave didn't worried about the spear, so was caught by surprise when he tried to defend Krieg's attack and received a point blank explosion from the spear. He fall on the floor and Krieg don't waste time to try another hit. He swung Daisenso to end Wave's life and Wave rolled to the side to dodge, but was pushed away from the explosion. Wave:That spear is dangerous.It is a Teigu? I need to be careful. Krieg jumped highly and got ready to explode in tiny pieces his opponent. Wave activate again Mastema and grabbed Krieg by the stomach and flew to the sky with him.They were so high on the sky that the ships of the navys and pirates seemed miniatures. Wave start to spin Krieg around in high speed. The combined forces of Grand Chariot and Mastema were enough to make Krieg lost to hold on his spear. Wave threw him back down and got ready to finish the battle. Wave:Grand Fall... Krieg saw this and couldn't believe. Wave:... Flugel! Krieg refused to believe. Krieg:No!This isn't happening! I am invensible! I am indestructible! No one is better than me! '''NO ONE! I AM THE GREAT DON KRIE'''... His thougths were interrupted by Wave kicking him on the stomach with enough force to break his armor and splinting his body in two. Wave didn't stop the fall and hit with all force he have the pirate ship. Making it sink.Wave come from the water and landed on the deck of the navy ship. K.O! Wave was well received by his navy comrades and by Kurome. But he didn't know that she was in the ship. Krieg's splitted body was sinking in the water. Outcome Teddy:I need a armor like that. Melody:Don Krieg must have the strength advantage and a huge arsenal.But doesn't help when all your weapons cannot harm your opponent. Teddy:Krieg best way to finish Wave was before he used his Teigu, but once Wave evoked Grand Chariot, was almost a one side battle. Melody:Take in mind that a armor Teigu turn back to normal when the user's body is in the limit. But would be hard to Krieg make Wave reach to his limits. Teddy:We are talking about a guy who face three members of the Night Raid alone. And Krieg's bombs were useless since Grand Chariot once survived a shot from Mine's Pumpkin.A shot from that gun can obliterate a human body. Melody:Krieg's strength was enormous, but not help either when your opponent is a way better fighter than you. Wave show to be a very skilled fighter when face Syura and defeated him. Krieg rely more on his weapons than his own skills. Teddy:Of course, Krieg's gas bomb would be a factor to his victory.But also take in mind that Grand Chariot is a envolved version of Incursio. Melody:When Dr.Stylish invaded the Night Raid's HQ, he paralized almost all of them with a stun gas, except for Tatsumi who was wearing Incursion. Some functions from Tatsumi's armor were removed from Wave's armor, only the things what could be dangerous to the user. Teddy:So why remove the camuflage ability? Melody:I don't know. Anyway, of course the ability to breath in a poisoned area wouldn't be removed from Grand Chariot. It just good sense. Teddy:And different from Krieg, who his armor only protect above his waist,Wave's Grand Chariot don't have any opening.Something that was stated by Akame. Wave was completely protected by a nearly indestructible armor. Melody:Nearly because Akame was able to make some damage on his armor by attacking one point multiple times. Krieg is smart enough to come with that idea, but when he start to loose the battle, he also loose his mind. Teddy:And Krieg's armor was broke by Luffy in his fight.Something that was easy for Wave to do with the combined forces of his Teigus. Melody:It is hard to someone face a Teigu wielder and win the battle, more harder survive. Krieg is a powerful opponent, but wasn't enough to face a Teigu. Teddy:That Wave was too much to this pirate. Melody:The winner is Wave. Advantages and Disadvantages Wave Don Krieg Polls Who would you be rooting for? Don Krieg Wave Who would win? Don Krieg Wave Category:'Armor' themed Death Battles Category:"Hero vs Villain" Themed Death Battles Category:Akame ga Kill vs One Piece Category:Death Battles by 2 Different Companies Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Capitão-Brasil Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles